


I hate your voice, please don't stop talking

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Muteness, Pining Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Merlin is temporary mute, Arthur thinks that he'd finally get some peace after Merlin's usual prattle, but it isn't as nice as he thought would be.





	I hate your voice, please don't stop talking

It all happened in the blink of an eye. 

The sorcerer's eyes shone golden and before his magic could collide with Arthur something clashed with it...actually someone stood in the way of the blast and took the hit.

That someone was,

“ Merlin! ”

His useless idiot of a servant who had no fighting skills but tended to be too reckless for his own good.

He didn't think twice before he knelt next to him trying to see where he was hurt. After a quick check he got assured that Merlin was uninjured and that he was only unconscious. 

Good. 

When he was going to wake up Arthur was going to give him an earful for disobeying him and for being an idiot in the first place.

His knights had taken care of the sorcerer and all that was left to do was to go back home.

Arthur decided to be the one who personally would carry Merlin on his horse. 

The way Merlin jumped in front of him shook him more than he expected, something hurt inside of him to know that his servant was ready to sacrifice himself to save him as if he didn't value his own life.

He was definitely going to have a word or two with him and with Gaius also. Maybe the old physician could put some sense into Merlin's thick head.

When they arrived Gwaine offered to carry Merlin to his room, but Arthur gave him a look that silenced him immediately.

Half an hour later in Gaius' chamber Merlin woke up. 

Arthur relaxed when he saw those blue eyes open and for a moment he was happy then he remembered. 

Quickly he pulled at Merlin's left ear and cuffed him for a better effect. When Merlin turned to look at him sheepish grin on his face, that's what set him off.

“ Merlin, you can barely walk without tripping over your feet yet you jump in front of me to save me. Unarmed ! What were you thinking ? Did you plan to attack the sorcerer and suddenly you tripped ? Maybe a few hours in the stocks will teach you not to play a hero.”

He could see how Merlin ears turned red, how his face pulled into a scowl, so with a raised eyebrow he waited for one of his witty remarks.

Except there weren't any. 

Arthur watched how Merlin opened his mouth, how his lips moved, but the thing was there's no sound. 

It appeared Merlin was mute. 

“ Gaius , are you seeing what I'm seeing ? Is he...”

“ Mute sire ? ”

“ Yes.”

“ It appears so sire. I see his lips moving but that's it. Merlin say something.”

Merlin looked at him at the verge of panic and Arthur felt the urge to comfort him, but that was silly.

After a few tries Gaius checked Merlin's throat and tried a few potions but nothing seemed to work.

“ I believe it's an aftereffect of the spell he was hit with. It should fade away.”

“ You mean he won't be able to talk until the spell fades away ? ”

“ Yes, sire. ”

“ That's what happens when you don't listen to me Merlin. ”

Merlin gave him a glare which made him laugh. 

As he was walking away he said,

“ I'll be expecting for you to continue your chores after all you don't need your voice for that.”

The first day it was amusing to see Merlin talking yet not saying a word, his face would flush with annoyance and he would glare like a little kitten.

After a few days it became boring and despite his better judgment Arthur found himself missing Merlin's chatter.

A week passed and the absence of Merlin's voice felt like a dull ache in his chest.

Gone were Merlin's ‘rise and shine’, his laughter, they way he would mock some of the council members or the way he'd imitate the knights.

No more jokes, witty remarks, not even a silly complain about the amount of chores he received. 

There were annoyed looks, eye rolls more than he could count, flushed cheeks, but those things could never replace his voice.

A few times Arthur would wake up during the night and realize that he must have imagined Merlin's voice. 

It also seemed that everyone around him wanted the old Merlin back. 

He went to see Gaius a couple of times, but got the same answer every time .

They needed to wait.

Arthur woke up at the sound of Merlin's voice and stared with his mouth open completely certain that he imagined it.

“ Rise and shine...”

He sat up straight and managed to croak,

“ Say something else.”

“ Apparently your ears aren't working sire. ” and he continued to smile.

Merlin got his voice back, that lovely voice...

“ You okay Arthur ? ”

The worry in Merlin's voice shook him out of his haze and he got out of bed. 

“ Merlin you're back. ”

“ I never left. I just couldn't talk I'd hardly call it a....”

But Arthur let the words wash over him as he pulled him by his silly neckerchief and pressed their lips together.

That felt like a glass of water after a hot day, he regretted not doing that sooner.

Merlin pulled back, lips rosy, face flushed,

“ Arthur ? ”

“ If I knew that would shut you up I'd have done it sooner.”

“ Don't joke with me...please.”

Arthur took Merlin's face in his hands, met his eyes and said,

“ I'm not joking. I missed your usual prattle even though it annoys me most of the times...”

That earned him a playful push before he captured Merlin's hands in his.

“ If you don't like me...like that. I promise I won't mention it again, I'm not that big of a prat after all..” suddenly he felt insecure. 

Merlin hugged him and whispered in his ear,

“ You're a lovable prat. I like you too, more than I should...now what do you want for breakfast ? ”

Arthur just pulled him and captured his lips in a gentle kiss then he kissed his cheek before he said,

“ The usual..”

When Merlin was at the door he added,

“ Today you're allowed to talk as much as you want.”

“ I can call you anything ? ”

“ Just for today. ”

After the third silly nickname while Arthur was reading in his room he decided it was enough prattle for the day and silenced Merlin the best way he could with his lips.


End file.
